


Escape

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Thank you Ron for this sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron understands, he really does. But why does he have to give the news?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Ron sighed in trepidation as he steeled himself. He understood why Harry needed to escape from this house, in which his late godfather lived, he really did.

But… did he have to literally escape out of the house?

And did it really have to be him to break the news to his mum? 

The first time he did, his ears nearly burst. The second time he tried earplugs but he had been found out (Ron winced remembering it).

This time would be worse. This is the third time Harry escaped. No one will know how, mum will get worried and rant about him being abducted by death eaters 

All Ron wanted later on was breakfast, as he half listened to his mum.


End file.
